


Assassin Headcanon w/ Finn Balor

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [178]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ Assassin AU Finn balor please❜❜-Nahla1415WARNINGS: mature themes, blood, violence.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [178]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 2





	Assassin Headcanon w/ Finn Balor

_Finn keeps what he does for a living on the downlow._

_He wants to protect you from what he does. Plus he is afraid if you found out what he does for a living you will judge him or leave him._

_A couple of times you have caught him with a smidge of blood on his shirt or clothing._

_Or in the laundry room at midnight scrubbing the blood off his clothes/shoes._

_“You know I can clean them in the morning for you,” You spoke groggily. Leaning against the doorway. Eyes filled with sleep._

_“It’s okay, baby, I can do it. I will be upstairs in a minute or so,” Finn spoke. Giving you a charming smile. You half smiled at him._

_“Alright, don’t take too long,” You mumbled out. Turning around and walking off._

_You also found his weapons. Making you panic._

_“What are these? Why are they in our hose?” You asked him. Pointing at the weapons. Eyes widen with fear._

_“Relax, y/n, they are there for protection. Just in case something bad happens. I want to be prepared,” He lied. Cupping the side of your face. Thumbs caressing your jawline. Staring deeply into your eyes. You suddenly relaxed._

_“All these weapons,” You replied._

_“Yes, I want to protect you,” He spoke, making your heart flutter._

_Finn murders people who are important like politicians, public figures, for political or religious reasons. Or someone pays him._

_He will stalk them and make sure he isn’t seen or heard…_


End file.
